Lo haría
by Annsmi
Summary: Una simple conversación puede llevarte a los desenlaces menos buscados… más cuando el alcohol está de por medio. "—Si te pidiera que vivieses todo eso conmigo… ¿lo harías? —un momento incómodo de silencio, una risa ahogada y sin más aguante una carcajada por parte suya. —Yo sabía que no lo harías…"


**N/A: Aquí traigo este drabble/one-shot muy simple :s Lo siento si ustedes llaman a Bélgica con el nombre de "Emma", a mi no me gusta ese nombre para ella y por lo tanto le he llamado "Belle" :)**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece; si lo fuese el EspaBel sería aun más canon que el crush del España!Paralelo en Bélgica.

* * *

.

**Lo haría**

.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Antonio? Mira este lugar. —Belle le reprendió al moreno al entrar a aquel departamento que conocía de memoria. Antonio le había llamado hecho un desastre por teléfono y por lo que veía también era un embrollo en persona. —Oh cielos y mírate a ti, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre Antonio?

—Volvió a dejarme… —la voz tenía un tono espeso y atropellado, sin duda Antonio no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos -sobrio- como lo había imaginado Belle al recibir su llamada hace una media hora atrás.

"_Otra vez…" _Esta era la tercera vez que aquella le hacía el mismo juego al español, y él siempre le insistía de nuevo. Quería arreglar las cosas que nunca arruinó, el del problema no era él pero parecía ciego a darse cuenta de ello. No le sorprendía.

En veces le molestaba que Antonio soliese actuar como un rogón.

Belle le miró preocupada, debía pensar en algo que decir para subirle el ánimo. —No le des importancia Antonio… quizás eso era lo mejor. Ya verás como alguien por ahí debe estar muriendo por estar contigo.

Él rio como si esa opción fuese algo increíble. —¿Y quien quisiera estar conmigo?

"_Yo lo haría."_ Sin duda.

—Estoy segura de que será alguien que siempre te haga sentir feliz Antonio, o al menos siempre tendrá la intención de hacerlo.

—Tú a mi me haces muy feliz Belle…

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Tú y yo nos hacemos felices mutuamente… —Antonio la miró con los ojos un tanto irritados por el sueño que le provocaba ese estado de embriaguez que llevaba. Ella solo asintió muda a su comentario. —¿Tú sabes lo que yo quiero Belle?

—No en este momento.

Él sonrió a la nada. —Quiero una vida plena.

—Yo no me quejaría de tu estilo de vida si fuese tú, Antonio.

—No esa clase de vida… tu sabes, sé que aun soy joven y eso, pero yo en verdad sueño con tener un hogar… uno al que pueda llegar y ver a esa persona que me haga feliz todo el tiempo como tú lo dices Belle.

—Sería algo bueno para ti.

—Y para ti también.

—Sí lo sería…

—Sería bueno casarme y tener mis propios hijos, ¿no crees? Las ganas las tengo, sólo me hace falta encontrar a alguien que quiera pasar eso conmigo.

"_Yo lo haría." _Belle repetía y pensaba la misma frase en su mente, por supuesto que lo haría, ella haría lo que él le pidiera de corazón.

—Si te pidiera que vivieras todo eso conmigo Belle… ¿lo harías?

El corazón le comenzaba a latir con fuerza oprimiéndose por un momento. Sin quererlo sentía como su piel se erizaba y la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, en cierta forma no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Era esto como una propuesta de matrimonio? Seguro era una broma.

Antonio la miró con seriedad por unos momentos, ella no respondía nada y se limitaba a pensar en lo que le había pedido. Cuando tuvo una respuesta en mente que darle, él comenzó a reír como si lo anterior dicho hubiese sido un gran chiste.

—Yo sabía que no lo harías… —él se sentaba sobre la alfombra apoyándose contra el sillón que se encontraba detrás de su espalda, y la belga se atenía a hacer lo mismo para acompañarle en su ridícula agonía, esa misma que parecía haber olvidado al estar riéndose de ella.

—No entiendo qué te hace tanta gracia.

—Es que tú eres mi mejor amiga Belle… te amo, pero no es justo que te pida algo como esto, no es lo correcto.

—Si eso es lo que piensas- —ella intentaba defenderse, pero él le acallaba.

—Eso pienso.

—Entonces no hay nada que hacer… —la sonrisa que la caracterizaba estaba presente frente a él como siempre, aunque en realidad quisiese fruncir los labios como lo hace una persona que está cansada de oír la misma situación. Que era un maldito, pensaba Belle. ¿Por qué él tenía que actuar siempre tan cariñoso con ella y luego tirarle en cara que era su mejor amiga? No era justo para un corazón como el de ella, nada justo.

El hombre terminó por recostarse sobre la mesa de café que tenía en la sala de su departamento, postró sus brazos cruzados sobre la fría madera y luego apoyó su cabeza en ellos de manera somnolienta. Para cuando menos lo pensó sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse, y Belle se acercaba más a él para reconfortarle.

En unos cuantos segundos el español ya se había quedado dormido y Belle aprovechaba para obsequiarle un dulce beso en la frente. Le dolía verlo así, ella daría su felicidad por la de él miles de veces con tal de verle sonreír, de eso estaba segura, pero por el momento no podía hacer más que acompañarle.

Le observaba situada a su lado, sentada sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos para ayudarle a calmar esa mente confundida y dolida con la que él cargaba esa noche por culpa de una relación terminada, si ella estuviese en el lugar de la otra persona nunca le dejaría ir, no entendía cómo aquella había podido hacerle algo así a su Antonio.

Estuvo así con él por unos cuantos minutos hasta que empezó a contagiarse del sueño. Ambos estaban en un trance entre el sueño y la realidad, y el hombre murmuraba cosas que ella ya casi no alcanzaba a reflexionar.

— …sería maravilloso que te casaras conmigo Belle…

Al sólo lograr captar esa frase de la boca de Antonio, Belle sonreía al no guardarse la respuesta para si misma a pesar de que él no la escuchase.

—Sí lo haría.

. . .


End file.
